Welcome to Mute City and meet Captain Falcon
They are here in Mute City with Race Car outfit Whisper: Where are we, whis? USApyon: This place is Futuristic. Damemon: I wonder where we are? They look around the City and they saw an Explosion and then Heartless Appeared, but the didn't mean to harmed them and they saw all the Crowds cheering to something Dr. Clash: Ladies and Gentlemen! Just finishing his time trail, I give you a legendary F-Zero racer, a man who need no introduction. The man of mystery; Captain Falcon! He has appeared from his Race Car Dr. Clash: Pretty impressive shoe you pit on Captain. But I'm sure that my crazy best could have did that twice as better. Falcon: That's for the comment, Dr. Clash. But I do agree with one thinf. Those mine F-Zero racers still need worm on their movements. After all it was my idea to come up with those F-Zero festival when I discovered them. Perhaps, I should consult Dr. Stewart. Yeah! I think I will! While I go see the doctor, get started in your part if the festival. He left Dr. Clash: I used to be the Engineer here and yet after the drawing i have set up corny Decorations. This is so humiliating! Our Heroes are following Captain Falcon at that Place Falcon: Are you sure the guidance system is working Dr. Stewart? Perhaps, it was damaged from that explosion that happened awhile ago. Stewart: That's impossible! My devices are always perfect. After all I had 20 years experience in the fields of medical science iPad not once have i failed. Captain Falcon: And how did you explain the Explosion? Stewart: I was baking a cake when I set my own in skittles to high. Falcon: (Chuckled) Stewart: What? I need other hobbies you know. Falcon: Whatever. Maybe, there is another way to make them work. What are they called again? Stewart: After much research I have discovered that they are called the Heartless. Falcon: Hey! I got it! They're Heartless because they don't have heart, right? So, if we give them a heart, maybe they would obey. Stewart: I'll make my own heart. Just imagine, if I could pull this off we could revolutionise medicine. I'd be given a Nobel piece prize for making an actually heart. I have the tools needed to do it Falcon: Alright! Let's get started! Stewart: The only problem is that I don't have enough electric to this stupid heart and it needs more Electric. Whisper: What? Gumdramon, are you serious?! Gumdramon: Of course, I am. Maybe if they succeed we won't have to fight. Besides I want to see the Heartless actually entertain us for once. Whisper: Well, do the honor. Gumdramon is using all his Power to the Heart and it worked Falcon: Impressive. Thanks little guy. You saved us a whole bunch of work there... What's your name? Gumdramon: Gumdramon. Falcon: Well, then Gumdramon. How would you and your friends like to be part of the festival. Damemon: What's this Heartless doing here? Falcon: They came to our town not too long ago. I was interest about now they took on the form of a F-Zero race car. So, I figured that instead of watching surface, we could have these little guys face and perform as part of the main attraction of the first Annual F-Zero Festival. Stewart: And this time. I have all the Ingredients for the Heart. Frog represent Pulse and Emotion. Spider Represent Fear and Terodachi. And uope and despair will be represented by two snakes tied together. Cross your fingers everyone. He push it up and then Heartless has rise up and then headlight went off and the system crashed Falcon: Shoot! It didn't work! Stewart: I see the Problem. We're missing some Ingredients, and we need is a Memory. He walk to the Jar and find out it's empty Stewart: Oh, man! Someone took it! Must be Jody did it. Jody got the Memory we need, I want you all to find it Falcon: Leave it to me. Damemon, can you help me find her? Damemon: Okay. Category:Cutscenes